Never Too Old
by HowAboutThat
Summary: Demeter decided it would be fun... Skimbleshanks didn't find it fun... Well, you're never too old! ONE-SHOT


HAT: I got bored... And as you can tell by a lot of my stories... I get bored easy... and when I get bored easy... *shrugs* shit happens. Hope you enjoy my randomness.

* * *

Demeter shifts from foot to foot, her blue eyes darting this way and that as she waits to cross the street. There's an unusual amount of traffic this night, it seems, but it manages to slow enough for her at one point. When she's able to cross she darts to the other side of the street on all fours to go faster, looking like a black and gold blur. She smirks in satisfaction as she settles next to her best friend, a silver tabby with black stripes and silver eyes named Munkustrap who happens to be the tribe protector, and nuzzles him, a purr of love and pure satisfaction rumbling in her chest. He eyes her warily and raises an eyebrow. He seems to be onto her.

"What did you do?... and why do you smell like the railway?"

Her tail flicks. "You'll find out soon."

"And by soon you mean?"

Demeter cocks her head to the side and pricks her ears, listening for the indication of the appropriate cat approaching and soon she hears grumbling and she grins. "In a few minutes."

Munkustrap immediately looks at Skimble, who's soaking wet and holds in a laugh and lowers his head, like most in the junkyard. Skimbleshanks' glass-green eyes search the cats and Demeter's never been more satisfied playing a prank before now. Then the glass-green eyes land on the young black and gold queen and his frown deepens as he moves forward, wet brown tail lashing and splashing drips of water everywhere and everyone now keeps a good distance from him to save themselves from the water droplets.

"Miss Demeter," he uses an almost sing-song voice with a very pleasant hint that holds no anger as he has a pleasant smile on his face and looks like he's on the Night Mail, talking to a passenger. "Do you know who did this?"

She shakes her head. "No, I can't say I do..."

He releases a sigh and shakes his head in disappointment. "I thought you'd learned by now, lass... you don't lie otherwise punishment is worse."

Her ears droop and her blue eyes widen as her face already pale face pales more. She'd never think that it'd lead to that. She shares a look with Munkustrap, who looks rather sorry for her and she scrambles up and takes off running in the opposite direction and she can hear Skimbleshanks sigh and mutter something under his breath before she's out of sight and weaving her way through the piles of trash. She hears something above her and looks up to see a certain marmalade tabby nimbly jumping from pile to pile.

_Crap! _she can't help but think as she picks up the pace.

"No use in running, lass, you're only making it worse for yourself!" the Scottish accented voice calls.

She knows this to be true, but if there's so much as the slightest chance that she can escape punishment, she'll take that chance gladly. After all, no one likes when Skimbleshanks is the one dolling out the punishments, even Jennyanydots, his younger sister, has learned to not push him to the point he _has _to give a punishment. She learned that lesson long before the two of them even came to the junkyard, before Demeter and Bombalurina were brought to the junkyard by the one that chases the black and gold queen now.

She hears it go quiet and panics, urging her body to go faster, but then... Skimbleshanks lands in front of her and darts forward, grabbing her arm. "I told you, running was useless."

"N- n-no! I'm too old for that!" she declares, trying to break free of his hold.

"Ah, ah, ah," Skimble says. "You're never too old for a spanking."

She tries again to escape, but his iron grip has her trapped and he goes to a can and sits down, forcing her over his knee. Though he's merely almost a decade older than her, he's had the authority to do this since she first came, but since in the beginning she never really _did _anything, there was no need... until she got comfortable. Now the heavy pawed cat is going to spank her! She's a young adult, so she felt she was safe... boy is she wrong.

-ELSEWHERE IN THE JUNKYARD-

Munkustrap winces at Demeter's cries of pain and sighs. He knew as soon as he saw Skimbleshanks, she'd be in trouble. There were times when Skimble would laugh off a joke, but there were other times when Skimbleshanks would see need for punishment. Obviously this was one of those times. Quite frankly he didn't know that Demeter still played the occasional prank... but he has the feeling she's not going to ever again.

* * *

HAT: ... yeah, I decided to do that. I think that if I got spanked as a kid and turned out respectful towards my elders (at least to their face, internally I might be beating the crap out of them (long story short, this man titled Chief... that's it)), these little asses should get spanked too. Maybe then the world would be less retarded... rank over.

Macavity: *rolls eyes* Wow... review.


End file.
